Chance Meetings
by AllThingsBrittana
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet when Santana notices Brittany watching her as she practices her boxing at the gym. Badass!Santana and rebel!Brittany. First Fic: On Hiatus for now
1. Chance Meetings

Santana stands alone in the studio, her eyes fixed on the punch bag as her cloth covered knuckles hit its material repeatedly, chalky powder rebounding from it. She's just working up a killer sweat when she hears someone enter, but doesn't bother to stop.

Brittany is walking alone done the street when she hears a low bass line coming from the gym up ahead. When she enters the studio she sees a sight that's mesmerizing.

Santana doesn't even look around to see who has entered the gym, just focuses on the rhythm and throws more heavy punches, tittering the bag on its sturdy chain. "Can I help you?" she asks the unknown person.

Brittany is too focused on the sight of before her that she doesn't realize that the question was for her but quickly replied. "Are you guys open?" she asked still gazing at the way the boxer is landing her punches with such power.

"this is kind of a private session honey" Santana mumbled, turning around and flicking the music off, picking a cigarette to light it, finally looking at the blonde. "But I think I will let you in" she smiles realizing how beautiful the girl is.

Wearing her best grin Brittany eyes the boxer up and down. "you know if you open you stance more you will have more power" she says walking up to the hanging bag taking a couple swings at it still watching the brunette out the corner of her eye.

Santana stops for a moment, walking over to lean against the wall next to the blonde. "So you box Blondie?" she asked, dragging her cigarette. Stopping the swinging bag Brittany turns to face the brunette "a little got to keep the abs in shape" she answers with a cocky grin and a wink.

Santana smirks, liking the way this girl plays her game and holds out a cloth covered hand to the girl "I like your talk, I'm Santana." Finally learning the boxers' name Brittany smirks and takes Santana's hand "I'm Brittany, local rebel" Brittany made a mental note that Santana had the sexiest brown eyes.

Santana smirks widely and drags her cigarette deeply "rebel huh?" she quoted showing no sign of moving from besides the blonde. Brittany grinning nods her head. "Ever heard of the blonde that rode on top of the high school cheerleading coach's car? Yeah that was me." Brittany states with pride remembering the event.

Santana grins and stubs out her cigarette in the wall. "I like you already" she smirked, unwrapping the linen from around her knuckles. "Ever heard of the Latina who won a 12 on one fight at high school? That was me..." she winked.

"Hmm not bad but I top you. I beat up the entire football team because they got slushy on my faded skinny jeans." Brittany says while watching Santana unwrap her hands noticing the bruises around her knuckles.

"Mhmm I seriously doubt that... I've been around quite allot... ex pit fighter.." she challenged, liking the kinky edge this girl had to setting her ground.

"Oh believe it took them out in five minutes. And ex pit fighter huh...now I doubt that...undefeated cage fighter" Brittany replies with a smug smile liking the mystery behind the Latina.

Santana scoffs kicking herself off the wall and unashamedly backing the blonde against the wall slowly "believe that when I see it" she smirked, looking the blonde up and down cautiously with a cocky grin still on her face.

Liking the new found distance Brittany looks at Santana curiously before replying "well believe it honey you don't get abs like these by doing nothing." now sticking a finger in Santana's chest " you can see it anytime I'm always ready" Brittany finishes with a cocky smile.

Santana smirks back and moves her face over to whisper roughly into Brittany's ear "oh I'm ready...ready to ends you Blondie" she grinned.

Brittany grinning widely imitates Santana's move and leaning down to whisper into her ear "bring it on mamacita. But let's make this interesting shall we?" she says challenging the Latina.

Santana feels arousal almost shoot through her body as she playfully grips Brittany's collar and slam her against the wall, not too hard. She didn't really want to hurt this beauty. "Come at me yo!" she hissed, her face inches away from the blondes

Brittany feels heat all through her body as she is pressed against the wall. Grabbing at Santana's waist and switching her weight enough to flip their position now with Santana against the wall "watch who you hiss at you might hiss at the wrong person" she says playfully while applying pressure to the brunette's center.

Santana can't help but throw her head back and moan loudly, biting her lip and gripping onto Brittany's shoulders. She finally gets the strength to knee Brittany in the stomach so she's freed from the wall, throwing the girl onto the floor and standing over her, panting. "Yeah you should Blondie"

Brittany not expecting the change in position looks at Santana standing over grabs the back of her knees bringing the Latina down on top of her moaning out loud at the contact. "You're strong. but I'm stronger" she say while pushing Santana's body over so Brittany straddles her pinning the brunettes hands over her head.

Santana lies panting, desperate to kiss the blonde so badly. She powerfully bucks her hips sending Brittany to lose balance, both of them rolling onto their sides, facing each other "I'm not even trying b." Brittany looks at Santana with lust filled eyes leaning in she roughly pulls her closer and whisper into her ear "you might want to try" she hisses dragging her hand down the side of Santana's body sending static through her hand stopping at where the skin is showing leaving her hand there.

Santana doesn't even move, just lies panting. "I don't want to try and hurt you...I want to try something else..." she breathed before heatedly sealing the gap between their lips in a deep kiss. Moaning at the contact of Santana's lips pressed firmly to hers Brittany swipes the bottom lip begging for entrance.


	2. Author's Note

Hey this is not a real update sorry about that. But I'm starting school so my updates might take longer but I'm not stopping this story and I would really appreciate your thoughts and opinions on it. I WILL have an update up before the weekend is over

Just bare with me and stay tuned in I have so many ideas for our two favorite girls.

I love you guys 3

S/N: I'm currently working on chapter 2


	3. Brute Strength

_**Santana's POV:**_

Feeling Brittany's tongue on my bottom lip sent tingles all through my athletically toned body. I part my lips waiting for Brittany's tongue but it never came. Confused by the lack of contact from Brittany I flutters my eyes open to see Brittany smirking. "What are you smirking at?" I pant realizing I had lost my breath at the sight of Brittany's piercing blue eyes. "I'm still stronger than you" she states while releasing Santana to kick herself up. "Oh no you're not." I bite back playfully. Jumping up to catch Brittany's arm turning her around I challenge "Prove it Blondie."

"Like I said before let's make this interesting" Brittany says with a hint of desire in her eyes.

"How so Barbie? Because whatever you have in mind .WIN." I tilt my head to roughly whisper in her ear.

Trying to sallow the lump in her throat Brittany proceeds "Let's make a bet."

"A bet huh? What are the stakes?" I challenge liking the way Brittany thinks.

"If I win….you have to go to a random bar and do a body shot off of a random chick" Brittany chuckles as she finishes.

"Okay and if I win you have to strip down and jump on top of the bar and dance" I say looking into Brittany's eyes to see if there's any fear in them. There's not.

"Oh you just want to see naked but I don't blame you I am sexy. So are we gonna go all cage match or…what?"

I quickly make up my mind on how this is gonna go down. Ignoring her question I walk over to the table and stools we have set up.

"Come here Brittany"

"Umm okay then. What are we doing?"

"Good old fashion arm wrestling competition"

Brittany scoffs "Oh piece of cake you're going down"

"Don't be too sure beautiful" I say with one of my best winks.

_**Brittany's POV:**_

_Is Santana serious an arm wrestling contest? She's sooo going down, you don't get arms like mine doing nothing. This should be easy._

"Don't be too sure…HA! I have the upper body strength of an Olympic weight lifter"

"That doesn't mean anything Britt-Britt now bring your ass over here"

I go and sit across from her and look into her eyes and get lost in them. There like little rich chocolate balls that you can look at all day and not get bored. I realize I'm literally staring at her and try to recover.

"Hmm so I guess we should start then huh?" _Smooth Peirce smooth._

"Alright give me your hand then so I can beat you and get you on top of that bar." Santana chuckles out.

I reach for her hand and when my hand meets her hand her hand feels smooth but yet tough I can't really explain it but it was enough to send tingles and sparks all through my body. It took all my strength to not take her right then and there but I had enough self control.

"Let's do this sweet cheeks. Oh by the way I get to choose the random chick for the body shot"

"Fine and I get to choose the bar that you will be dancing on."

We brought our faces closer and stared deep into each others eyes. Then Santana muttered

"You're going down."

**Yea so this is a very short chapter and I'm kind of sad about it but I want your guys opinion on who should win if I should add more people to the story what dance Britt should do what chick should San do the body shot off of so tell me who you want to win and what the loser should do So tell me and I will try and make it work Next chapter will be the contest and aftermath of it. Love you guys and please Review or PM me with you thoughts. Bye**


	4. The Face Off

**Ahh I'm so sorry for not updating faster. I have been swamped with school and family BUT I'M BACK! This is not my best chapter due to insane writers block so I'm sorry for that. So here we go!**

_**Santana's POV:**_

"_You're going down…."_

The force that Brittany was putting on my hand was intense. The lock between our eyes was even more intense.

"You're strong Sanny. But I'm stronger" Brittany gassed out.

"Don't be so sure beautiful."

With a flash Brittany slammed my hand down on the table with a smug smile. _I really did underestimate her._

"I told you sweet cheeks I would win." Brittany yelled out while flexing her arm muscles.

"I can't believe I lost. I'm Santana Lopez I don't lose."

"Well believe it you lost I won. If this make you feel any better you can pick your body shot girl."

"So when are we going then? Wait where are going?"

"That my sweet is a surprise."

"Fine give me twenty minutes to shower and lock up the place."

I walked to my office that has my personal shower in it. As I step into my office I throw my bag into my chair with a huff.

"_You win some you lose some Lopez don't let it get to you" _

Puckerman's words ran threw my head as I stepped into my office shower, letting the hot water hit my body relaxing me instantly.

"Tonight should interesting."

_**Brittany's POV:**_

While waiting for Santana I decide I should check my phone. Clicking my home button I see two new messages.

_Q: You coming Pierce? _

_Q: Where the hell are you? You better be getting some if you have me waiting this long. YOU BETTER HURRY UP!_

God she can be so impatient some times. I better text her back before she bites my head off.

_B: I'm coming Lucy don't get your skanky underpants in a twist. Make sure you bring Berry with you I have a plan meet me at Motta's bar in thirty. _

_Q: What are you up to Pierce? And quit calling me Lucy before I smack that grin off your face. _

_B: Whatever Q just meet me at Motta's bar okay?_

_Q: Fine B see you there._

Looking at the time it is only 8:00, this should be a long night.

_What's taking Santana so long?_

Right after I finish that thought I look up to see the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen.

"Wow..Sant-tana"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Britt"

Okay can we just have a moment of silence for the death of my ovaries please? Santana looksabsolutely amazing. She has on the world's tightest skinny jeans, a black and white stripped V neck and high top converses. Her shirt show off just the right amount of cleavage to send a quick pang of arousal right between my legs.

"You ready Britt?" The grin on Santana's face means I've been caught staring.

"Yeah lets go then. Don't want to miss lady's night with free drinks." I grin proudly

"Where's your car so we can go?"

"Oh about that…umm I don't have a car."

"Well what do you drive then?"

"You'll see."

Walking out of the gym I mentally prepare myself for the lecture I'm about to receive.

"Oh my god Brittany you drive that!"

Looking at Santana's gawking face I think she wasn't prepared for this surprise. See I ride a bad ass 1968 Black and Red Harley Davidson chopper. I got for my sixteenth birthday, when my father was being a royal dick wipe.

"Yup sure do. This is my baby."I say looking at Santana trying to read her face for any sign of rejection.

_**Santana's POV:**_

_This has to be the most awesome bike I have ever seen. I can't believe Brittany actually rides it. Ha-ha wanky. This is going to a fun night especially riding her bike, getting to hold on to her. Get you head in the game Lopez!_

"This is so cool Britt" I say using my amazing Lopez smile.

"Really? I thought you would be against it. Most females are scared of my baby."

"I love motorcycles; my dad had two of them. He let my older brother Noah and I ride them on the weekends."

"That's awesome San. You ever drive one?"

"Nah, I let Noah do the driving I sat on the back. So let's get going Britt-Britt."

Watching Brittany get onto her bike and starting it up has to be the sexiest thing ever. I could watch her doing it a million times and not get bored. I was in my own world I didn't even notice Brittany hold out a helmet to me that just so happens to match her bike.

"You scared San? I thought you were a bad ass not a wimp." Brittany says through her helmet.

I grab the helmet and shove it on my head, _well looks like I'm going to be pulling off the helmet hair look_, and hop on the back of the bike. I grab a hold of Brittany's waist lightly not wanting to be too aggressive. I feel her body rumbling from her laughter.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter. I don't bite..unless you're into that stuff."

I tighten my grip around her waist feeling her stomach muscles tighten, which is by far the best feeling in the world. I hear her mumble hang on as she pulls off the shoulder making me squeal.

**Cliff hanger much xD I'm sorry for leaving you hanging but I will update more often like every two weeks. Shout out to brittana-is-wanky and kiwi2410 **

**S/N: I'm all for Faberry but it won't be like a bunch but enough to make everyone happy **** Until next time and BTW who else is excited for Glee tonight!? I know I am! Haha xD**


	5. Brittany's Background

**So this chapter came out of nowhere lol I got inspired by this lesbian couple I saw at Wal-Mart they were really sweet. This chapter is a filler on Brittany and Santana's life. So just bear with me on this one. First up is Brittany S. Pierce.**

BRITTANY:

_Motocross champion, undefeated fighter, local rebel/badass doesn't begin to describe one Brittany S. Pierce._

When I was younger I learned how to kick start a motorbike before I learned to count. By the age of 11 I was competing in events and races while other kids were learning their times tables. I was homeschooled until the eighth grade. That's when the trouble began for me. I answered a question wrong in class and people started laughing. An Asian girl named Tina Cohen Chang started calling me stupid. I didn't say anything because it was the whole class against me. For the rest of the semester everyone would say the S in my name stood for stupid.

On the day before Halloween I was walking to class and I heard over the loudspeaker for me to report to the principal's office. That was the day I found out my mother had died in a car crash. She was hit by a truck driver who wasn't paying attention to the road. He made it out with minor bruises. All I could do was run. I ran from the office ignoring the calls from my dad, the principal, even the guidance counselor Miss Emma yells. I ran all the way home tears running down my face. I sprinted up the stairs to my room and crashed into my bed, which caused a loud yelp of pain from my cat Lord Tubbington. I cried for hours, holding the picture of my mom, remembering all the times we spent together, all the races she would cheer me on at, helping me make my Halloween costume. It was all gone, never coming back. The last thing I said to her was earlier in the morning was, "I can't wait for Halloween tomorrow." Now she is gone with just my dad and I by ourselves.

That's when I started to rebel against my father. At the age of 15 I started sneaking out to hang out with my friends Sam, Joe, and Quinn. Quinn and Joe were the ones who convinced me to get a tattoo of Tom Petty on my thigh. Sam on the other hand had gotten me into my first club with the help of his older brother Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. That night was the night I had come to terms with me being a gay shark. I met this girl named Harmony. She pulled me into the bathroom and pinned me against the wall with lust filled eyes. She started to kiss me neck which elicited a moan to fill the room. Once our lips crashed together everything I thought I knew about girls was thrown out the window. I pulled away when air became needed. As soon as our lips disconnected Harmony shot straight into one of the stalls producing a gagging noise. I got the hell out of there.

At 16 my father asked if I wanted a car for my birthday. When I said no he looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I thought all sixteen year olds wanted cars for their birthdays?" Was all he said.

" I want a bike for my birthday so just give me the money and I'll buy it." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"God I swear teenagers are getting more and more of a handful."

"Whatever. Just give me the cash that you have hidden in you sock drawer."

His eyes opened in shock because I apparently I was not supposed to know about it. Oops.

"Fine." Was the last thing he muttered before walking upstairs leaving me alone in the now empty kitchen.

_3 months later._

"I want you out of my house you ungrateful child!"

"Fine you don't have to tell me twice I was going to leave anyway!"

"Just get you stuff and leave. Now!"

My then girlfriend at the time know as "The Mack" had been arrested for starting a bar wide brawl at the Motta's bar. I guess throwing a beer glass at the drummer of a band called "The New Directions" is not something people smile upon. But I had a reason to, he was hitting on my friend Q's girlfriend Berry. The big frankenteen, as I like to call him, should know to keep his hands to himself. Given the fact that was my second strike I had to watch out for my crew. So when I threw the glass it smashed on contact. An Asian boy that I recognized from middle school called out to him.

"Oh God Finn are you okay. Shit your head is bleeding we need to get you to a hospital"

"Mike what happened?" A boy in a wheel chair yelled over all the chaos.

"Finns hurt we need to go." Mike answered.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hear from behind me from a familiar voice.

"If it isn't Tina Cohen Bitch. Long time no see." I say with a grin on my face.

"Brittany S. Pierce. What a sight for sore eyes. Does the S still stand for stupid?" She chuckled out.

That's when I lost it. Glasses were being thrown drinks were flying. I heard "MY WEAVE!"over some of the chaos, but I was too preoccupied with Tina trying to scratch my eyes out. That's when "The Mack", Quinn and the rest of the skanks came to help. Quinn was fighting three people at once while Berry was smashing bottles on random peoples head. Everything after that was a blur the next thing I knew I was being slammed to the ground handcuffed and in the back of a squad car. I spent three days in holding while my father tried to get the money to bail me out.

After that night I left home I went to stay with Quinn in her apartment with her and Rachel. While staying there I started working at a car shop for Burt Hummel. When Kurt decided he was going to New York Burt handed down the shop so he could move to California to start a second shop. Now Sam, Joe, Quinn, and Rachel work at the shop.

Having my own cash I moved out of the Faberry casa and got my own place near Lima Heights Adjacent. Coincidently my apartment is a few blocks away from the boxing gym where I meet the fiery Latina Santana, _who is holding on to me with a vice grip and her head buried into my shoulder blades. _Now that I think about it Santana has a weird resemblance to one of the Motta's...Nah that can't be possible. Or could it be possible?

**Well I'm going to break these into two separate chapters I hope you enjoyed the extra characters I threw in there. Now I have one question….Should Puck, Santana, and Sugar be family? And are there any pairings that anyone would like to have pop up in the story? Leave me your reviews, comments, and opinions please****. **

**S/N: this was written at like 3 am to the Rent soundtrack lol so sorry for any grammar mistakes I don't have a beta so all mistakes are on me. Until next chapter xoxo **


	6. Santana's Background

**Hello my readers did you miss me? No…oh okay :/ it's okay though I still love you guys Okay so with the new season of Glee I am in love with the new characters so I have to add them in!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the show :/**

_**Santana:**_

If I had to describe my life in one word it would be confusing. So let's start at the beginning. I'm the middle child between my older brother Noah and my little sister Sugar. Neither one of us have the same dad so we are half siblings. Noah's dad left when he was three. Then my Mami met my Papi when Noah was five then I came along.

Around the time I was fourteen I was walking back from boxing class, _that's right the badassery started at a young age. But when you live n a place like Lima Heights Adjacent you gotta be prepare. _Noah and Papi were sitting in the front yard in front of two covered objects.

"What's that behind you?" I asked taking my headphones out.

"Well it's Noah's sixteenth birthday and I wanted the whole family to be here for this" He answered.

"I don't even know what it is. He had me waiting for like ever but now that you're here can we please open it?" Noah whined. _He can be such a baby sometimes._

"Yes Noah, San will you go get you mother before Noah starts begging again"

"Okay Papi" I smile as I'm walking toward the house.

After Noah's dad left and my Papi came into the picture he took Noah in as his own. Noah's dad would send the occasional card saying he misses him but my big bro always says that he is better off without him and that Papi is a better dad than any other dad and I completely agree.

As I was walking inside I hear my Mami talking quickly on the phone.

"Uh Mami, Papi wants us all outside so Noah can open his gift" I say barely audible.

"Estaré allí en un minuto. Sólo dile a tu hermano y papi para abrirlo sin mí." She says back with her back to me.

"Sí mami" I don't leave right away because I want to know who she's talking to.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que estoy embarazada. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decir a Carlos."

Oh my god. This cannot be happening. As I was walking out to driveway still in shock from what I just heard I see to brand new motorcycles and Noah smiling from ear to ear.

"Umm Papi, Mami told us to open them without her but I guess Noah beat us to it"

"Get over here San you got to look at these" Noah says still drooling over the bikes.

"Why are there two Papi?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I was thinking we could turn this into a family activity. The red and black one is Noah's and the silver and black is mine and Marie's"

"Awesome Papi"

_*4 months later*_

"WHAT! Why didn't someone tell me!"

"Santana calm down mija."

"No! Tell me what happened from the beginning" I yell.

**So I would blame college for me not updating sooner but I'm back so no more crying my awesome readers. I swear I haven't forgotten about you guys. Well I'm going to break Santana's chapter into two parts so don't hate me. Oh I almost forgot the Spanish parts "I'll be there in a minute. Just tell your brother and dad to open it without me." And "Yes I'm sure I'm pregnant. I have no idea what I'm going to tell Carlos." I'll update soon so JUST KEEP HOLDING ON CAUSE YOU KNOW WE'LL MAKE IT THROUGH! *random song moment* Until next time my loves **


	7. Authors Note 2

AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE NEW CHAPTER COMING IN 1 HOUR!

I don't think anyone's going to see this but I wanted you guys to know soooooo give me 1 hour guys to finish the chapter up and I will try and update more just bare with me and MERRY SNIXXMAS!


	8. Santana's Background Pt2

**So in the spirit of Snixxmas here's a new installment of Chance Meetings. And I'm sooooooo sorry for the really late update I've been in and out of the hospital finally got released today! So enough about me here's Santana's background Pt. 2**

**Santana:**

"Santana please calm down." My Papi tells me in a calm tone.

"Tell me what happened. Por favor Papi." I say feeling the panic wash away from me.

"Well Noah had an accident earlier today. He crashed his bike, going far too fast on the back roads."

"Is he okay?" I ask feeling tears welling up already.

"Uh mija he's in a coma. Doctors said he'll wake up in a month so don't worry so much okay."

"Okay Papi, but I'm going to visit him every day until he wakes up." With that I walk to my bicycle and ride to the hospital.

As I'm pulling up to the curb of the hospital I see a really cute blonde with amazing blue eyes. She looks about two years older than me. _I should get her number. So what I'm at a hospital she's hot. And yes I'm a lady lover got a problem? Didn't think so. _

As I'm about to walk up to the blonde some other chick with pink hair walks up to her linking their arms together. _Damn it. _I continue in the hospital not bothering with the nurse's desk check in.

"Puckerman. Puckerman. Puckerm- Really Puck?" I mutter to myself as I find his room under "Sexy Puckersarus Rex"

"Why am I not surprised Noah."

As I'm walking in I see him lying on the bed, he really looks like he's sleeping. I pull a chair up next to his bed. I take in his appearance, bruised up face, broken arm, nothing too bad for a motorcycle crash.

"Bet you ten bucks you'll wake up if a hot nurse walks in." I say aloud with a slight chuckle.

"You better wake up Noah you're the best and only big brother I have. I know we swore never to say this in public but I love you Noah. Please wake up soon." I say with tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh I met someone her name is Emily Fields we've been dating for two weeks but she's moving to some place called Rosewood. So we broke up yesterday, but we're still friends. I also saw this really pretty girl outside the hospital but from the looks of her and this chick with pink hair she's taken." I continue talking to him until a nurse tells me it's time to go home.

I'm walking out of the hospital and I see the same pink haired girl from earlier but she's with some brunette that looks like a dwarf size version of Barbra Streisand. They look cute together..wait are they about to kiss? Yep they are full blown making out okay okay I will never unsee that. Oh my god so maybe cute blondie is single._ Score for Santana._

I pull up to my house exhausted and really in need of a shower. I strip down to my birthday suit as I walking into my bathroom. I take a minute to admire my abs from all the boxing I've been doing. I pull my hair from my sloppy ponytail and step into the shower. I turn the water on and I'm instantly met with a rush of cold water.

"Mi dios que hace frío!"

The water finally gets hot, and my mind wanders to the blond girl I saw today. The way her hair fell in the sunlight made it look like she was an angle. The way her Blink-182 shirt hugged her torso in all the right places. Not to mention how low it was cut showing some cleavage. And her legs, oh her legs, they go on for days. I feel my hand slip down my abs to my burning center. I'm about to enter myself when I hear someone pounding on my bedroom door.

"What the fuck!" I semi yell just in case it's my parents.

I throw on my Family guy sweatpants and a black tank top, my usual pajama style. I open my door not noticing the knocking has gone away.

"Can I help you?"

The rest of my words are cut off by a massive bear hug that I knew only one person can give.

"PUCK!" I yell into his arms.

"What? How? When did you leave the hospital I just left two hours ago, the doctors said you were in a coma."

"Well apparently after you left the doctors started getting these spikes in my brain activity. So they did this test thing, I have no idea what it was called, anyway it hurt like hell so I had to get them to stop. So I opened my eyes and said Dudes stop it that hurts. Then they ran a bunch of test and said I was clear to go home"

I'm standing there still in shock that he's so calm about this. Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that he's home but I just can't believe it.

"Oh before I forget here's your ten bucks. You were right the nurse was hot." He smirks walking down to his room. _What just happened? _

_*After Sugar was born*_

"SUGAR!"

"Yes Sanny?"

"What did I tell you about going into my closet?"

"You said never go in there without your permission unless I want a visit from Tia Snix."

"So why did you go into my closet and take my boxing hoodie?" I ask getting angrier by the minute.

"I was trying to impress this girl that I met." She says looking like someone kicked her puppy across the room.

I immediately draw Snix back in seeing the distress on my little sisters face.

"Come on talk to your big sis." I say walking to my bed and patting the spot next to me.

She comes and sits looking a little hesitant at first.

"It's okay Sugar you can talk to me"

"Well there's this girl-Marley, at my school and I really like her, but she said she only liked girls that were into sports and you now me San I hate sports. So I thought I could impress her with your boxing hoodie."

"So this was all for a girl named Marley. Like the dog from the movie?" I chuckle trying to ease the tension.

"Yes Sanny like the movie. Now don't make fun of her name that's rude." Sugar snaps at me.

"Okay I understand, well is she cute?" I ask making sure she isn't mad anymore.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the entire ninth grade. And she can sing like an angle. She is so nice to everyone even the kids that pick on her. Her mom is also the lunch lady so on spaghetti day she sneaks me extra meatballs." Sugar gushes a tint of red covering her face.

"Sounds like someone's got it bad for the lunch lady's daughter. So did your hoodie plan work?"

"Absolutely she said boxing is one of her favorite sports and that she wants to go to the movies with me on Friday." Sugar all but squeals.

" Well to make sure your plan doesn't fail why don't you keep the hoodie and make sure you don't fuck up your date." I say pulling Sugar into a hug ruffling her hair knowing she hates when I do that.

"Santanaaaaa watch the extensions." She whines while laughing.

She gets up to walk to her room but stops in my door way.

"Something else bothering you cause I filled my quota for being a good big sister for the month." I tease.

"No I just wanted to say that you are the best big sister that I could ever have and I love you Sanny."

"Te quiero demasiado ahora ir a la cama" I say with a warm smile on my face.

I look at my phone clicking the home button first seeing the picture of me and Noah at his graduation. Then I see a new text message from my home girl Mercedes.

_Queen of the Tots: Satan you better be ready to party this weekend. Dave and Shane are having their annual end of the year bash. Can't believe were going to be seniors next year!TTYL Tot Queen is out._

_Auntie Snix: Hells yea I'm ready to party I haven't spent all this year sitting in class for nothing lol I will be there and damn straight were going to be seniors. Auntie Snx is going to bed._

_So we don't spend too much time on my life let me sum it up for you. I got super wasted at Dave's party and hooked up with this sexy blond with even sexier blue eyes. Just can't remember her name. I graduated top of my class with honors. Puck left me to manage his shop while he left to go open another boxing club in California. Sugar and Marley are still dating there was a rough patch cause of some blond chick Sugar was talking to. She got her shit together though. I currently live in a two bedroom apartment by myself and my dog Buster. Now I'm pulling up to Sugar's biological father's bar with a beautiful blond in front of me. Wish me luck._

**So don't kill me for the insane time jump but I needed to wrap up Santana's background and get back to the main story so we can have cute Brittana moments to wash away all this Br-am that is taking place. Next chapter will be the Bar and the dares with a twist anybody want to guess what the twist is. I'll msg you if you right or sort of right. All mistakes are mine. UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVES**


End file.
